


Life is Wonderful

by dawningli



Series: Life is Wonderful [1]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Based on a Jason Mraz song, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: 柳济鸿拍了拍方星现的肩膀。“今天也加油吧，方专员。”他从方星现身边走开，脊背绷直，衬衫笔挺。没人能想象到五分钟前他还半瘫在咖啡机边，在这个还没从实习期转正的员工面前。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... One day on my way home I listen songs on shuffle like usual, and this song popped up.  
> And I thought, how could I refuse a song with lyrics like "And it takes no time to fall in love / But it takes you years to know what love is"? Maybe it's a little cliche, but it's just, true.  
> So here it is. Hope you enjoy it.

一个普通的下雨的春日晨间八点半，即将从实习期转正的年轻员工方星现第一个到了办公室。

他把雨伞撑开架在办公室门口，赶紧站到中央空调的入风口下，把自己吹得暖和干燥了点，脱掉风衣，抖着手去找水壶烧水。这家中韩跨国公司占有一座摩天大楼的高层，但落地窗外面半年如一日的黄浦江风景对他并没有什么吸引力——在这个时间点，只有一杯咖啡能拯救他。

门口传来一声巨响，是那种大型犬张开嘴打了个大哈欠的动静。柳济鸿也准时来了。

说准时并不准确。柳济鸿的打卡时间是十点，但每天只要过了八点四十五分，方星现都能看见他那一头有点乱的卷毛和一只抓着头的大手从办公室的玻璃门口探进来。大部分时候，他都只穿一件衬衫，黑黄相间的条纹领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，还没有系好，黑色西装则挂在手里，尽可能保持着没有皱纹的样子。今天也没什么改变。

“啊，济鸿哥。”方星现举起一只手试图引起上司兼学长的注意，另一只手在领口上做了个勒紧领带的动作。

柳济鸿眨眨不大的眼睛，从眼角勉强眨出一丝笑意来。“啊，早。咱们有咖啡喝吗？”

方星现手脚麻利地把新做好的那杯浓缩递给他。柳济鸿接了过去，勉强又多对方星现笑了一下，抬脸一口闷了下去。

无论看了几次这个场景，方星现都会忍不住为他脑海里的浓缩苦味皱起脸。柳济鸿用力呼出一大口气，靠在咖啡机一边的白色光滑桌面上，脑袋无精打采地垂下去，好像刚才喝下去的是杯安眠药而不是咖啡，从鼻子里发出不知是疲劳还是满足的哼哼声。

方星现咽了口口水。他很想伸手去摸摸柳济鸿的乱毛，当然还想做更多的事。但那一直只是想想而已。他又给自己做了杯浓缩，把牛奶和方糖拿出来，靠在咖啡机另一边，等着他自己的咖啡和柳济鸿的清醒一起到来。

这时候徐珮瑄和陈昭宇走了进来。陈昭宇说着语速太快的口音中文，而徐珮瑄不耐烦地不去看他。方星现跟他们打了招呼。

“早啊。”陈昭宇用韩文回答他，迅速切回了塑料中文模式，对徐珮瑄喋喋不休。方星现用力地听着，皱着眉头。咖啡机在他身边发出躁动，他听得不怎么清晰。

“请问——你们在说今天有活动吗？”他问道。

“对啊。今天要团建啊。”陈昭宇回答他。

方星现有点懵。没人告诉他。

“哦，没什么任务的，也不用受什么苦。”徐珮瑄微笑着朝他摆摆手。“不用担心，就是大家一起去酒吧喝一杯。”

“不知道本月DPI第一得喝几米的量了哦。”陈昭宇大笑道。“怎么样星现？还是做点准备吧？”

方星现抓抓脑袋，点了点头，他们就走开去了，继续聊着些什么，似乎是今天晨会的例行发言，似乎根本没注意到瘫软在咖啡机旁边的柳济鸿。

咖啡好了。方星现刚把牛奶倒进杯子里，还没来得及往里倒浓缩，他身旁的柳济鸿就缓慢地抬起脑袋来，站直身子。

“不用慌。”他自信地说，转过身去，面对着墙壁上一面擦得锃亮的镜子，整理起仪容来。“陈昭宇那么说，是因为他去年被灌到晕在现场，被他家那口子骂得头都抬不起来，到现在还心有余悸，那小子。”

“去年这时候他是月考核第一？”方星现问。柳济鸿顿了一下，不禁失笑。

“你还挺会抓重点的嘛？”

“所以这是重点吗，哥？”

“对现在的你来说，没那么重要。”柳济鸿握着领带结往上拉，停在一个完美的位置。“以及，已经是上班时间了，星现。”

“是，总监。”

柳济鸿拍了拍方星现的肩膀。“今天也加油吧，方专员。”

他从方星现身边走开，脊背绷直，衬衫笔挺。没人能想象到五分钟前他还半瘫在咖啡机边，在这个还没从实习期转正的员工面前。

方星现把浓缩倒进牛奶里，搅了搅，喝了一口，苦得皱起脸来，才发现自己忘了放糖。

 

晨会惯例报告了一下今天每个人的工作任务，也说到了团建的事情。确实没什么特别的，晚上工作结束之后一起去酒吧喝一杯，甚至地点和前几年都没有区别，楼下附近的一家德式bar。当然，这一切都是方星现所不知道，而作为新的社交信息默记在心中的。

短暂说过了所谓团建的喝酒话题，工作话题继续。方星现记着笔记，把笔写没墨了。旁边的洪渊俊给他递了支满的。

他趁机抬头看了眼领导席，柳济鸿坐在部门主管旁边，微歪着头，仔细听着他们一个个发言，手指在桌面上交叉着，时不时敲打着手下的一刀资料。

方星现扭头看看自己手里的笔记，捏起半年里记下的厚厚一叠，往前唰唰翻到了第一页。上面是柳济鸿龙飞凤舞甚至有点糙的笔迹，四句英文。

_It takes some words to make an action_  
_It takes some work to make it work_  
_It takes some good to make it hurt_  
_And it takes some bad for satisfaction_

方星现很清楚地记得。柳济鸿给他这本本子，是在他接受了offer，准备去上海之前的事情。

他刚上大一，柳济鸿成了他们的助教，在上课的时候被方星现抓住了一个小失误，就此结下了不知道是梁子还是友谊之类的东西。据他们非常自豪的教授说，那时候只要他们俩在教室里碰个面，空气里都能爆出神秘的火花来。

柳济鸿的师弟梁真模也是他们的课题伙伴。他把一些关键性线索偷偷透露给这些大一小屁孩：柳济鸿在教授聘方和学生那里是个斯文败类，到了熟人面前就是只大型犬，笑得太剧烈的时候甚至会喷出口水那种。

这一情报透露的直接结果，就是以方星现为首的一拨年轻男孩儿根本不怵柳济鸿上课时的威逼利诱，常常在他的瞪视之下笑成一团。下课之后，方星现经常会被柳助教单独拎去办公室，有时候补课，有时候只是干粗活。

不知道为什么，也许正因为柳济鸿独独针对他，方星现也有种才能被发掘的快感，即使有时他只是帮柳济鸿审一审入学考试的内容，也能挖出一些值得探讨的地方，和柳济鸿辩个高下。他知道自己是真的聪明，并不介意在年长者面前卖弄一下，最多自己错了，再学习改正呗。而柳济鸿，可能是因为工作有人分担吧，似乎也乐在其中。

一年以后，柳济鸿的助教任务宣告结束，即将硕士毕业。他请了几个平时关系挺好的同学和师弟吃了顿烤肉。当天方星现是其中唯一一个大一的，还不能喝酒，柳济鸿也偷偷在他的饮料里倒了半罐白啤。

酒足饭饱，在闷乎乎烧着碳有点缺氧的烤肉店里，大家晕晕地等柳济鸿结了账，又收到了柳济鸿每人一份的礼物，都不贵，撑死一万五的价格。方星现拿到的就是这本本子。

他们在巴士站坐着，柳济鸿因为酒劲上来而咳咳干呕着，而方星现扶着闹腾过后有点胀痛的脑袋，凑近用力看着这几句歌词。

“哥，这是什么歌啊？”

“歌又不重要。”柳济鸿砸吧着嘴说。他突然把脑袋凑过来，舒适地蹭进方星现的肩窝里。“我给你的话比较重要好吧，臭小子，给我记住了。别以为我只做了你一年的助教就会忘记你。你这该死的聪明鬼，方星现啊。”

方星现因为他的热度一阵头晕目眩，一时以为自己缺氧出现了什么异常，僵着不敢动。

“记住我吧，小子。”柳济鸿轻声说。

 

后来，方星现想，柳济鸿可能是对于离开故乡到他国奋斗这件事情感到十分焦虑，所以希望留在韩国的亲人朋友们可以记得他。这样，等他回来之后，也许就会像从未离开过一样。

但在柳济鸿把头埋进方星现的肩窝，带着满满醉意，要求他记住自己的那一刻起，方星现就再也没有一刻停止想念过他。

当然这一刻也没有。

 

“方专员。”主管的声音冷冷地响了起来，把方星现的回忆暂时撕裂开来。

“主管？”他抬起头望向领导那一头。

“散会之后到我这里来。有关DPI的事情要和你说一下。”

方星现瞥了一眼柳济鸿。他看着方星现，眨了一下眼睛，看起来在说“你没问题的”。

但方星现并没有柳济鸿看起来那么笃定。


	2. Chapter 2

方星现捏着一份文件从主管办公室走出来，僵硬地把玻璃门带上。

窗外还在下雨。天色灰得更厉害了，办公室暗得跟晚上五点似的。大家都在自己的隔间里忙着，压低声音窸窸窣窣。有的在打电脑，有的在打电话，有的看起来想要打一顿客户或领导。

方星现经过洪渊俊的隔间的时候，洪渊俊正站起来准备去干什么。他跟方星现打了个照面，脸上突然布满了惊讶和关心，眼睛瞪大就好像打开了什么开关一样。

“妈呀。”他用中文感叹了一句（塑料味的），赶紧又换成了韩文。“星现这是怎么了？不是DPI第一吗？那老头还训你不成？”

“我现在不想说话。”方星现回答道。“再多说两句我可能就要忍不住大喊大叫了。”

洪渊俊叹了口气，满脸同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，补了一句“我懂你”，走开了。

方星现走回位置，一屁股坐下。就像坐进一家剧院的舞台最中心一样，洪延俊掐着点打开了日光灯，照亮了方星现摔在桌面上的一份文件。

据说人们在工作场合挑选白色而非黄色的灯光是为了让工作者保持客观理性的工作状态。方星现曾经相信它很管用。

在白色的光线下，方星现盯着那份文件。它上面写着满当当的一页字，顶上最大的四个字，“人事调动”，沉默地朝方星现瞪视回来。

 

 

柳济鸿刚去上海的半年，方星现没怎么能收到他的信息。

他偶尔翻翻柳济鸿的FB，但柳济鸿鲜少更新。他甚至一直没有推特。方星现一开始还以为他是因为上网不方便，或者干脆就是SNS白痴不肯经营线上社交。

后来有一次，方星现写论文到深夜，有一些参考资料他在哪里看过，但死都记不起来了。鬼使神差地，方星现给柳济鸿，而不是其他还在校的师哥师弟，发了一封邮件求助。

柳济鸿秒回了。他发了那几本参考书的名字，后面还附有忘记去掉的公司函落款。这时候方星现才意识到柳济鸿是真的日常忙到深夜，当然不会有多少时间在社交网站上公布自己的近况。

他回信感谢柳济鸿，思虑再三，追问了一句。 _柳助教还好吗？很辛苦的样子。_

第二天接近中午的时候，方星现从床上爬起来准备打印论文，才看到柳济鸿八点四十五回给他的短信。

_努力不让自己猝死中。(ง •̀_•́)ง_

后面加了一个不知从哪里来的emoji，看起来干劲十足的样子，让方星现喷笑出声。

_这时候想我了吧？_

他迅速打完这几个字，差点发出去的时候突然觉得非常不对，又赶紧删掉，重新打了一行。

_辛苦了。没我做你帮手就是这样吧，柳助教？_

柳济鸿回了三个字“ _臭小子_ ”。方星现志得意满地笑着去打印论文去了。

 

旧正的时候柳济鸿回来了。方星现第一时间给他发了欢迎短信，问他什么时候找大家一起出去聚聚。他终于长大到可以喝酒，跃跃欲试要找人试一下酒量。

_让我先睡几天吧。快累死了。_

柳济鸿回复。方星现甚至从文字里闻到透出来的倦怠。

一周之后梁真模组了个局，一群师兄师弟聚在一起吃部队锅，并备好了“不把你们放倒就不准回去”量的啤酒。

方星现再次见到了柳济鸿。很奇怪，柳济鸿还胖了一些。他惯常穿的老毛衣下面能看到肩膀更壮实的轮廓，当然也能看到一些腹部的形状。和体重一起增长的还有柳济鸿的黑眼圈。总而言之，他从大型犬向熊类（准确点说，熊猫）发展了。这完全不妨碍方星现想要蹦到柳济鸿身上抱住他的脖子好好欢迎他一下的心情。

他没有。反倒是柳济鸿像个普通的大哥哥那样拥抱了他，同时像一个不懂事的小子一样试图挠他痒痒。

“济鸿哥怎么胖了？”他发出疑问。

梁真模在旁边喷出一口茶水。

柳济鸿瞬间黑脸，从邻家大哥切换成了恐怖助教，开始对他进行360°全方位语言打击，从他写论文写到半夜效率太低，到他穿衣品味没有丝毫进步大半年了一直都像个死宅。他对方星现这半年的行踪似乎了若指掌，就好像他回家这几天不止在睡，还顺便浏览了方星现的所有社交状态。

后来方星现发现柳济鸿对所有来吃饭的朋友们的新闻掌握得都很充分，有些八卦甚至连平日人缘不错的方星现都不知道。

 

那天晚上方星现准确知道了自己的酒量。他刚喝了两罐啤酒，就呼吸心跳疯狂加快，脸色就像是跌进了猪血盆里一样，红得发紫。

梁真模提议举杯祝贺方星现的学期论文获得罕见的高分。柳济鸿大喊着我怎么不知道这件事你小子怎么搞的，带着促狭的微笑凑过来又给他递了一罐啤酒，而方星现已经醉到不再拒绝更多的酒精了。

 

“阿西。你这个酒量跟没有有什么区别？”柳济鸿悻悻地说。“还要我背着回家，该死的方星现。”

“这是酒精过敏，你这傻子。”梁真模怼他。“还灌他。”

“对不起啊星现。”柳济鸿真诚地说，并把慢慢滑下来的方星现又往上背了点。“是济鸿哥不好，没尽早把你教成千杯不倒的好汉子。”

“至少我酒品不错……”方星现迷迷糊糊地在柳济鸿的背上说。“柳济鸿，你真的胖了。”

“你还好意思说你酒品好？！给我用敬语！”

方星现只是把手抬起来，用最大的力气试着搂住柳济鸿变得宽阔的肩膀，然后睡了过去。朦胧之中，他从柳济鸿散发热度的背上被放下来，挪到柔软的平面上。清凉的温度贴住了他的额头和脸颊，好一会儿才松开。

 

方星现醒来的时候已经是第二天中午了。

他床头柜上放着柳济鸿给他的那本大厚本子。里面夹着一张便签纸，上面有拿水笔草草写的字，因为写完就夹进了纸页中间，有点晕开了。

_臭小子：_

_我没胖！那是压力肥！压力肥你小子懂吗！_

_p.s. 祝你学业有成。别让自己猝死了。_

_(ง •̀_•́)ง_

后面有一句话被划掉了，然后补上了一句。

_值得高兴的事情都及时告诉柳助教吧？他会感到骄傲的。_

方星现揉着脑袋，笑了。

 

 

跟那张通知互瞪许久之后，方星现终于下定了决心。

他抓起那份文件，站起来，走到柳济鸿的办公室门口，敲了敲玻璃门。没等柳济鸿回答，他就推门走了进去。

柳济鸿在打电话，看着闯进来的方星现，抬起眉毛，而方星现扬起手里的一张纸，看着他。

那张人事变动通知最后龙飞凤舞地签着柳济鸿的名字。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

柳济鸿看着方星现。

他依然笑着和电话那头的客户还是投资人什么的寒暄了几句，谢谢辛苦您了再见。

方星现也扬起一边眉毛，盯着他看。他一直举着那张有柳济鸿签名的人事调任通知书。

柳济鸿把电话挂了。

他从椅背上直起腰来，朝方星现露出个公事公办的微笑，和早上在咖啡机旁边那个惺忪的微笑有天壤之别。方星现不怎么喜欢。

“啊，方专员你收到了。”柳济鸿说，像是在提到一份当日工作简报。“读过了吗？”

“读过了。”方星现回答。他咽了咽口水。没想到光是说出来就这么艰难。“要我调回韩国。”

柳济鸿点点头。

“而且您签了字。”方星现继续说。

“是的。”柳济鸿再次颔首确认。他的手在桌面上搭成一个小金字塔，搭在一起的指尖在桌面和空中无声地来回。“总公司下的函。”

方星现垂下头，盯着手里的文件。

“高兴吧，方专员。”柳济鸿轻声说。“总公司青睐你，是好事啊。”

“……为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“跨国调任这种事不征求员工意见吗？只给半个月时间，交接工作、退掉租房、跟朋——朋友告别？”方星现低着头，咬着牙，吞吞吐吐地质问着。“恕我直言……实在是太仓促了！我很难接受。”

他没看着柳济鸿，只听到他深深叹了口气。他们僵持了一会儿，没有人说话。方星现等着柳济鸿说点什么，以别的身份。或者至少告诉他还有一点点回旋的余地。

但最后柳济鸿只说：“所以你需要抓紧时间了。”

方星现咬紧嘴唇。

“好的。”他说，用力吐出那三个字。“济鸿哥。”

他扭头走了出去，没有看一眼柳济鸿。

 

回到自己的小隔间里，方星现开始思考该怎么跟所有人说起这件事情。

大部分人应该会表现得为他高兴吧。一般的思路是，虽然在海外打拼是非常有必要的，但回国才是真正稳定下来，无论是工作还是生活，都应该“落叶归根”，在家附近寻找幸福。

该死。方星现用力锤了一下桌子。根本没人知道他要追求的幸福是什么。

“阿西！！方星现你干什么呢？”洪渊俊从隔壁探头过来，对着他咬牙切齿。“你知道一个小数点的错要他妈修改多久吗！”

“我要回国了。”

洪渊俊的恼火一下消失了，张着嘴巴愣了半天。“啊？那……”他看了一眼柳济鸿的办公室。“怎么办？”

方星现耸了耸肩，尽量表现得毫不介意。

确实，还是有人知道他想追求的是什么——或者说“谁”的。

 

 

“你他妈的脑子秀逗了吗？！”

这是洪渊俊的第一句话。

大三的暑假，他们嫌宿舍太热，就跑去空调充足的图书馆自习室里复习备考。事发突然，洪渊俊只听到方星现突然小声骂了一句，从草稿纸上唰地撕了个小纸条写了句话揉成球，丢给旁边座位上的他，然后啪地把脸撞在了桌上。

洪渊俊一脸懵逼，但还是小心翼翼地打开了那个揉得乱七八糟的小球。方星现试图对自习室的大门仔细观察一番，但这时洪渊俊倒抽一口气，然后大喊出了上面那句话。

方星现抬起脸。自习室里纸笔摩擦的声音全都停了，比刚才还要安静。

“对不起，对不起……”洪渊俊赶紧找补。“打扰大家了！”

他揪着方星现溜了出去。

在图书馆门口，他开始低声质问方星现脑子怎么长的，怎么喜欢的男人，还偏偏喜欢了柳济鸿这个男人。周围经过的学生好奇地看着他们，其中还有认识他们的学弟学妹。可能他们看起来就像是情敌吵架吧，方星现闷闷地想。

他一一陈述理由，非常认真。洪渊俊听完之后，一屁股往台阶上一坐，表示认输。

“妈的，你这小子还真是，要喜欢男人也就差不多是他了。”他有些愤愤不平地补充道。

“柳助教不好吗？”方星现追问。

“不是，柳助教没有问题！只是我以为……”洪渊俊挠挠头。“呀……不知道。大概事情就喜欢跟人想得完全不一样吧。”

“是啊。”方星现认同道。“柳助教大概也不会想到的。”

“那你怎么办？继续吗？”洪渊俊问他。“他要是不喜欢你怎么办？”

“他不喜欢我和我喜欢他没什么关系。”方星现笃定地回答。

“哈！关系可大了去了。”洪渊俊苦笑两声，撇撇嘴，不再跟他争辩下去了。

 

对这件事的讨论暂时被搁置起来，直到他们放了暑假。

方星现向柳济鸿的公司申请了实习，而洪渊俊看起来极其不情愿地也跟着他报上了名。没想到，实习过程中的洪渊俊因为个性温和做事靠谱反而在公司里混得如鱼得水，还得了个绰号“Ark”，说是拯救全公司的姐姐们的眼睛。方星现认为这个解释狗屁不通，而洪渊俊则一副“信者得救”的得意样子。后来洪渊俊在公司里认识了金东奎。不过那就是另一个故事了。

混乱而愉悦的实习生活结束之后，方星现借着出国旅游“有认识的人更方便”的名义，去了趟上海。

柳济鸿在机场迎接他。他又壮了一些，但在西装的包裹下还是一道风景。这次方星现扑过去抱住了他的脖子。当然，他让柳济鸿以为他只是故意要搞散自己的领带。

他们在上海一通瞎玩。刚好他们喜欢的游戏在上海举办电竞赛事，于是两人跑去看了他们喜欢的电竞战队比赛。他们支持不同的队伍，所以免不了争执一通，伴随丝毫不认真的人身攻击。迪士尼也让方星现留下了深刻的印象，即使他已经去过了东京的。

 

方星现回去的最后一天晚上，他们在外滩边走着，东方明珠在江对面亮着温柔的粉红色光泽。这时柳济鸿越过人群的嘈杂，大声问他：

“喜欢吗？”

方星现不确定他在问什么。应该是在问喜不喜欢上海吧，于是他点点头。

“那济鸿哥喜欢吗？”他也问柳济鸿。他很清楚自己在问什么。

柳济鸿笑着，挠着头，最后也没说出个所以然来，扭过头去看黄浦江流光溢彩的夜景。

“我很享受。一切都是。”

他们走回方星现的酒店去，一路上方星现的T恤袖口总撞上柳济鸿的手肘。方星现觉得也许是因为南京路人太多。

柳济鸿在酒店门口拥抱他。他抱得太紧，方星现几乎有点窒息。他想过邀请柳济鸿去他房间坐坐，或者干脆在他那里过夜，但柳济鸿第二天还要上班，他不希望他顶着更深重的黑眼圈。

柳济鸿松开他，拍拍他的肩膀，又重重捏了一下，抿了抿嘴，朝他笑笑。他们挥手告别。

方星现回到房间，把自己扔到床上。他已经在上海待了四天，而他现在才意识到自己身处异国，远离家乡。

床单和寂寞让方星现觉得呼吸困难。

 

 

“回总公司之后还有机会调出来吗？”洪渊俊问他。

“我不知道。”方星现说，脸颊贴着桌板，像是回到了大三的图书馆。“我不知道该怎么办。”

洪渊俊思考了一会儿。

“告诉他？”

方星现猛地直起身子来。

“你他妈的脑子秀逗了吗？！”

这声怒吼吸引了整个办公室，打字、翻页、写字的声音通通停了，甚至连打印机和传真机都恰好卡着时间点停止了工作。

由于场景太过熟悉但对象发生了调换，洪渊俊噗嗤一声，抱着肚子大笑了起来。

主管出来大声责问发生了什么，为什么不好好工作。柳济鸿也从办公室里出来看了看情况，发现方星现跟块三合板一样僵在那儿动也不动，叹了口气，又转身回办公室去了。

方星现想要原地钻洞，但那也只会钻到下一层。下一层也是他们公司。

 

稍后，洪渊俊在中饭的小圆桌上，隔着两块三明治轻声告诉他，为什么给他这个建议。

“说出来比什么都不说要好。”他笃定地向方星现点头。“如果对方答应了，那就最好——”

“那比不调回总部还不可能。”

“——不答应的话，刚好你马上就走了，避免这个尴尬期嘛。对不对？”

“……道理我都懂。”

“是啊，道理都懂。那你还喜欢他？”

方星现耸耸肩。

“他喜不喜欢我……和我喜欢他没什么关系。”

“那试图知道一下结果又有什么不同呢？”洪渊俊眨了眨眼。“无论如何你这个倔劲儿都不会忘记他啊。——唉，可惜你小子不像我这么聪明，知道什么时候该放手。”

方星现没回答。他看着包装三明治的玻璃纸，思考着。

“放手这么难吗？”他问。

洪渊俊点点头。

“放手比坦白要难。”他下了结论。“要么过完难关走阳关道，要么选最简单也最近的独木桥。”

“但是……”

“——但是，到最后，你都会活下来的。记住，星现。抓住时机，别放过。”

 

方星现看了看表。

离下班还有五个半小时，而他大概得花上这么多时间，思考他该何去何从。

他可能只有这么多时间了。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

五个小时迅速流逝。

整个办公室逐渐知道了方星现要被调回总部的事情。期间方星现花了点时间整理好了交接工作的表格，找到徐珮瑄开始商量具体事项。

中间陈昭宇从隔壁格子奔过来，给了方星现一个大熊抱。他快要和柳济鸿差不多壮了，方星现在被陈昭宇大力拍肩的时候默默想着。

“看来今天的团建要变成欢送会了？”他苦笑着也拍拍陈昭宇的肩膀。“我还有半个月呢，别让我觉得明天我就要溜走了吧，我松懈了，小瑄可是要受苦的。”

“不不不。重点不是你还要多久才能走。重点是——”陈昭宇兴高采烈地宣布，“只有今天我们才能集体去德国bar，用最好的啤酒灌醉你。一切尽在今晚了，星现！”

“太着急了。”方星现抱怨道。

而陈昭宇以为他只是在懊悔没有提前备好解酒药。

 

 

方星现喝醉的次数屈指可数，而每一次他都做了些不寻常的事情，还都被柳济鸿见证了。他再也不敢声称自己酒品不错，至少在柳济鸿面前不能。

大四毕业典礼当晚，方星现和师兄弟们一起去喝酒。还是学校附近最好吃的那家烤肉店，没有柳济鸿，却有为了毕业季大量供应的廉价啤酒。方星现被灌了三杯才开始晕眩，脸红发热，他觉得自己已经有了进步。

 

一场只属于毕业生的酒水泪水口水和烤肉酱混合的狂欢盛宴之后，场面沉寂下来。

方星现晕晕乎乎地从自己的碗里抬起头，迷茫地扫视四周。墙上的时钟显示晚上十一点半，周围的人（包括被邀请来一起嗨的年轻老师）有一大半都瘫在椅子上甚至桌上，倒得横七竖八。他身旁的洪渊俊抽抽搭搭地抱着亮着梁真模的大腿，而梁真模则像一个优秀的奶妈哄三岁孩子一样，非常温柔地摸着他的后脑勺，画面甚至有那么一点宗教名画的意味。和他们相比，方星现甚至都算是清醒的那个。

他忍不住给“宗教名画”拍了张照片，窃笑着传给了柳济鸿。

柳济鸿马上回复了他。 _你告诉梁真模，他的母性光辉已经普照西海，越过济州岛照到中国来了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈_

方星现看着末尾的那一串“哈”，也忍不住傻笑起来。

 _我毕业了，柳助教，_ 他告诉柳济鸿。

_啊，我知道。那年也是在这家店，你喝醉的丑照现在我还存着呢，小子。不要惹我，你有把柄在我手里，小心一点。_

方星现想的不是这个。

他拨通了柳济鸿的电话。

“呀，方星现，这时候想起你助教老师啦？”柳济鸿那边有点嘈杂，背景里还有报站电子音。这么晚了，他还在回家的末班地铁里。

方星现哼了两声权当是回答。柳济鸿啧了一声作为回应。

“又喝多了？知道自己酒精过敏还瞎喝，你这臭小子又缺管教了——”

“没有，哥，”方星现口齿不清地辩解道，“我还醒着，不算喝多，你应该看看其他人都是什么姿势。”

“我知道，我见过，我有经验。”柳济鸿大叹一口气。“你喝了多少？”

“……三杯。”

柳济鸿喷笑出声。“行啊，有进步了，从两杯变成三杯了哈？”

“是的哥。”方星现厚颜无耻地承认道。“进步33.3%。”

“看来你这个章鱼脑袋还是记得住济鸿哥教你的东西的嘛。”

“你教我啥了啊！我会喝酒还不是我自己练的，你就只是把我灌醉一次而已！”

“……你小子要改一改一喝多就不说敬语的毛病了，知道吗？万一以后你上司被你气到，直接给你扔马路牙子上，你就玩儿完了，gg知道吗？啊？”

“哥。”

方星现轻声喊他。

柳济鸿一下就不说话了，像是感觉到什么重要的时刻即将来临，等待他开口。

“我的新上司就是你啊。”方星现说。

柳济鸿很久都不说话。上海地铁有一些段落的信号非常差，方星现怀疑他还在不在电话那头了。

“不恭喜我吗？”他用手掌根撑着下巴，看着一桌七倒八歪的陪伴了他四年的人。除了已经签了合同拍板和方星现一起走的洪渊俊，以后想见这些人，可能也就只能等旧正新年了。

“快恭喜我啊，我要去上海找你玩了！给点反应啊柳助教！”

“星现啊，”柳济鸿在那头清了清嗓子。“你想好了？”他的声音有些沙哑。

“哥这是哭了吗？”

“说什么呢你小子？？”

“我想很久了。”方星现慢慢地说。“大三暑假实习的时候就觉得这里挺不错的，企业文化啊待遇薪资啊都很可观，这个你比我清楚。延俊也会跟我一起来，他可吃香了。出国见识见识对于个人迅速成长很有帮助吧，虽然预估会有点累，但是没关系的，我可以克服。而且上海也是个挺好的地方不是吗？你说过你很喜欢的。”

“那是……”

“再说了，”方星现停住了。深吸一口气，他继续说。“没有我，你真的是累得半死啊，济鸿哥？忙到半夜三点还不睡，七点就要起床赶地铁。就这样只用了三年就做到总监的吧？偶尔跟我联机打游戏，已经掉进了白金，还非要carry我打进宗师？再装成嬉皮笑脸的样子也是没有用的。”

他停下来，吞咽了一下，擦了把脸，都是汗水。

“你知道大四这一年，我也开始做大一的助教吗？认识了不少特别优秀的孩子。也像你一样帮他们，虽然不是像你压榨我那样，我是有良心的，哈哈哈。

“总之，想着走着济鸿哥的路应该不会有错，就这么一路走下来了，而且也希望越跑越快。或许有一天可以追上你的脚步吧？如果能并肩的话，就最好不过了。累也好，苦也好，就是想跑得再快一点。……毕竟，没有我的话你可怎么办呢？”

这不是真的。有没有方星现，柳济鸿都很好。一个人在异国他乡待上三年，能够连升几级成为管理层，用一个单休周末就真的可以把白金号打入五百强。这是柳济鸿，不需要任何人也可以风生水起，却一直走在方星现的前面几步，给他机会，让他迈步来追。

方星现又抹了把脸，手心湿乎乎的。他想表达些什么，却永远也不敢说出来。他不想再说话了。

没有你我怎么办呢？

“我挂了，哥。你说得对，我喝多了。”

“别挂。”

柳济鸿在电话那头开了口，声音艰涩。“星现，我——”

然后他的声音被撕裂成一束杂乱的噪声。电话挂断了。

方星现还把手机贴在脸颊上，怔怔地望着一桌残羹剩饭。过了一会儿，他在椅子上蜷了起来，把头垂到了双膝之间。

 

十分钟之后，柳济鸿来了短信，说刚才地铁里信号太差，电话断了。他让方星现到家之后一定给他个电话报平安。

但是方星现太累了。他帮开车来的老师找了代驾，和几个还算清醒的同学打扫了战场，把能送回家的同学送上出租，没法回家的同学扛去附近的酒店。当他自己回到家看到短信的时候，已经一点半了。

 _我到家了，哥不用担心。_ 他给柳济鸿发了短信。想了想，又加了一句。 _对不起哥，我不应该说那些话。你一直都很优秀，不需要任何人的帮衬。我会继续向你学习的，请给我这个机会。_

他把手机扔在枕头上，等着短信的振动，然后就这么睡了过去。中午他醒来，手机上已经多了好几条未读信息。

_其实你说得没错。_

方星现的心脏像被什么东西扭紧了。

_没有你…………我都不敢折磨我的下属，真的超痛苦的。度日如年啊。_

_所以快来吧死小子！上海见！太久没见都快想死我了！_

方星现喷笑出声。他松了口气，却又觉得有些失落。他往下翻到最后两条，看了许久。

_你能把值得高兴的事情及时告诉我了，我很开心。而且我为你感到无比骄傲。_

_追上来吧。我不会慢下来，但我会期待着你的。_

 

 

下班了。

同事们三三两两地下班离开了，兴奋地讨论着晚上的团建。方星现依旧坐在那里，想着。等到所有人都走得差不多了，才收拾好东西，起身去打卡。

离开办公室的时候，他往落地窗外望去。雨停了，云散开了一些，西方的天际线上有一抹很浅的橙色。

不知道什么时候，柳济鸿从办公室出来，走到了他的身后。他看起来有一些愧疚，但还是像平常一样，拍了拍方星现的肩膀，并用力捏了捏。他们眼神相交，方星现对他摇摇头，表示自己感觉还行。

“怎么样？”柳济鸿问他。

“我准备好了。”方星现看着柳济鸿，回答道。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

他们坐进那家德式bar里。

和方星现预计得差不多，这里有最常见的德国元素。国旗和球服上的黑鹰标志不用多说，还有背景音乐里时不时突然蹦出来嘶吼的Rammstein，360°几乎无死角的黑色原木色交替的装潢，吧台那里一排排的啤酒桶和相连的粗管，让方星现想起艾兴瓦尔德的进攻方出生点。麦克雷玩家们发出角色语音，说这里有酒吗，我有点渴了，而一些辅助玩家如柳济鸿，更乐意掏出堡垒对着那些金属管道一通乱射，制造出震耳欲聋的噼啪声，屁股后面牵着一个方星现给他挂上的金灿灿的谐。

方星现瞟了一眼柳济鸿。后者正和主管聊着什么，用手挡着嘴，看起来神情轻松，挺愉快的，可能不是工作内容。

“——问你呢，星现，来几米的？”陈昭宇唤回了他的注意力。

“啊？什么几米？”

“几米的啤酒？”

“……为什么计量单位是米？”

然后两位穿着红色衬衫和棕色皮质外套的服务生——你们搞错了，这是美式风格，方星现想——抬着一条修长沉重的木格架子走了过来，并小心翼翼地将它放在了桌面上。

它确实差不多长一米……上面也确实一字排开了十杯啤酒。

十杯。

“看，”陈昭宇拍着方星现的肩膀。“这，星现，就是一米啤酒。”

方星现脸色发白，拿了面前一个面包结，忘了蘸酱就咵哧咬了下去。

“别听他胡扯。我们一起喝。”徐珮瑄把陈昭宇按回去，但同时也递了一杯酒给方星现。

“呃，那个……其实他有点酒精过敏。”洪渊俊及时凑过来补充了一句。“喝一点没问题，别让他挂掉就好了。”

陈昭宇和徐珮瑄一起露出了然的表情。

“之前那个谁是不是也酒精过敏来着？”徐珮瑄问陈昭宇。

“谁啊？”方星现好奇地问。

“……嗨呀，没谁，以前认识的一个煞笔朋友而已。”陈昭宇一副欲言又止的样子，但最后还是往下说了下去。“就，星现知道中国没有成年之后才能喝酒的规定对吧？所以我那个煞笔朋友，也不管自己脸多红脖子多粗，看我被灌得有点猛，就要帮我挡酒，喝掉了两大杯，完事我没醉，他完全失去自我了，还要压马路逛外滩……害得我背着他从外滩走回公寓，是真的气……”

他不说了。徐珮瑄向方星现扔了个眼神。方星现立马拍拍陈昭宇有点垂下去的肩膀，把手里的酒杯和陈昭宇的撞了下，举起来朝他示意。

“我们今天文明喝酒好吗昭宇？不搞咱们东亚人喜欢的酒桌文化？”

“不行。”陈昭宇一撇嘴。“去年我被灌得要死要活，你也不要想跑。”

方星现又脸色发白地咬了一口面包结。

 

陈昭宇并没能把方星现灌得要死要活。他好像想起了什么往事，情绪并不是特别高昂，和徐珮瑄低声地聊着天。柳济鸿反倒是尤其的活跃，每次有人要过来跟方星现碰杯，邀请他干杯的时候，柳济鸿就会主动吸引火力，喝了不少，脸红通通的，把领带卸了，衬衫解开了两颗扣子，时不时地把领口揪开散散热。

他又圆润了不少，再也不是方星现初见他时的高瘦样子了。不过这么多年，除了年龄和职场经验，柳济鸿变的部分可能只有体重。相比保持身材但变成一台工作机器，方星现觉得这样也不坏。

他也想过去给柳济鸿敬个酒，感谢他半年来的照顾，并且和他单独出去一下，谈谈——

但柳济鸿非常会挑时间。就在方星现准备站起来去找他的时候，他注意到方星现的注视，突然从椅子上跳了起来，清清嗓子。方星现疑惑地盯着他，而他朝方星现眨了下眼睛，一脸调皮。

“各位同事，”他抬起手吸引大家的注意力。“今天大家能都继续来到这里支持我的工作，我十分开心，也非常感谢各位。为了答谢大家在这一段时间以来的努力，我想给大家送上一个助兴节目。”

人群爆发出一阵欢呼声，吹口哨起哄的声音吸引了酒吧里其他桌的注意。

“柳总监又要唱歌了。”徐珮瑄低声说，声音里充满了不情愿。“保留节目。”

我懂，方星现在心里说，我太懂了。

不能说柳济鸿唱歌不行，但也不能说很行，低音中音还算稳，到了高音就开始飘，一首歌唱到高潮，人和音调都抖成风中残叶。但方星现自己也没什么评论权，他唱所有歌都得低八度。

一个外滩边的酒吧里居然有卡拉ok点歌台吗？方星现想着，然后发现并没有。柳济鸿走到吧台边正在弹吉他的一位乐手身边，和他击了个掌。

“我靠。这是准备充足来的吧？”洪渊俊拿手肘撞了撞方星现。“我怎么觉得有事会发生啊？”

方星现把他的肘子拍开。吉他手把话筒架放到柳济鸿的面前，柳济鸿再次清了清嗓子，眼神在整个店里逡巡了一圈，最后停留在了方星现的脸上。

方星现的心脏跳到了嗓子眼。

吉他手弹出一个Fm和弦，柳济鸿轻声唱了起来。而方星现迅速认出了这个旋律。这是——

Life is Wonderful 。

柳济鸿慢慢唱着，那几句他写给方星现的歌词，直接读起来像是心灵鸡汤，这时听起来反而更像某种毒药。这首歌本来很轻柔，被他稍低的嗓音塑造成了另一种更深沉感觉。昏黄的追光下，柳济鸿和他的声线像是镀上了一层金色的毛边，柔软得让方星现忍不住想去触碰。

唱到下面一段歌词的时候，柳济鸿坚定地对上了方星现的眼睛。他的视线就像是什么定身针一样，把方星现钉进座位里，手脚发软，一动不动。

_**And it takes no time to fall in love  
** **对一个人一见钟情** **只在瞬息之间** _

_**But it takes you years to know what love is  
** **对一份爱大彻大悟** **却需三载五年** _

_**And it takes some fears before I trust  
** **曾有过对爱的恐惧才会学会对爱给予信任** _

_**And it takes those tears to make it rust  
** **曾流过过去的眼泪才学会将伤心慢慢褪去** _

_**But it takes the dust to have it polished  
** **曾覆过历史的尘埃才明白要珍惜所有回忆** _

 

“天啊。这歌还真他妈每一句话都是心灵鸡汤。”洪渊俊悄声感叹道。“但不得不说还挺好听的。”

而方星现毫无意识。他已经临近爆炸边缘，每一根头发都竖了起来。

不可能是他想的那样。

 

一曲完毕，整个店面爆发出一阵鼓掌欢呼和口哨声。方星现坐在那里，没有动，也动不了。

柳济鸿站起来向大家鞠躬致谢，又拿起话筒，挠了挠头，继续开始说话。

“嗯，这是一直以来我很喜欢的一首歌。”他闭上眼睛，吐了口气，好像在积蓄勇气，然后继续往下讲。“这首歌刚出的时候我还在学校。没出社会，自以为懂事，把这首歌的歌词送给了自己教的年轻的孩子。心灵鸡汤嘛，写下来留给喜欢的后辈，想让喜欢的后辈对自己留下一点印象。结果后辈真的变得特别优秀，想要追随前辈的脚步。不知道这样的榜样作用到底是我给的还是歌给的，我不是很敢问，主要是问了就有可能伤了自尊。啊，前辈心口疼。”

柳济鸿做了个鬼脸。同事们都大笑起来，方星现没笑，盯着柳济鸿看。

“后来我这位后辈呢，不但追赶上来了，而且按照这样的趋势下去，总有一天会超过我。中国那句老话，‘长江后浪推前浪，前浪死在沙滩上’嘛，对吧。”他吐了吐舌头。“为了不导致某一天我免不了要嫉妒这位后辈呢，我决定把他放逐回——咳咳，玩笑话。

“我们认识很多年了，但真正相处的时间并不多。接下来这位后辈要回国了，我能给他的帮助，可能也只剩下一首歌了。但只要是一份帮助，无论如何我都会给予的。”

他看着方星现，露出一个微笑。不是他早上出现时困得神志不清的微笑，也不是工作模式中的陌生微笑。

这是方星现最喜欢的笑容。

“送给我们即将启程回国的方星现专员。祝贺你前程似锦，并希望你能把今晚的聚会当成一份美好的回忆保留在心里，这是我，和我们所有同事的愿望。星现，加油。”

同事们开始啪啪鼓掌了。陈昭宇还感慨地搂着方星现的肩膀，用力摇了摇。

柳济鸿下了台，往他们的座位方向走了过来。奇怪的是，他走得越近，看起来就越不安。最后，他停在了方星现的面前，双臂张开，请求一个拥抱。

方星现慢慢站起来。柳济鸿伸手抱住了他。

“记住我吧，小子。”柳济鸿在他耳边轻声说。

 

外滩的风足够凉。适合那些需要紧紧搂抱在一起取暖的伴侣，也适合那些头脑发热想要冷静一会儿的混乱者。

方星现认为自己属于后者。

他坐在店门口的方形花坛的大理石边沿上，双手冰凉，捂着发热的眼睛和脸颊。

有人在他旁边坐下了。

“喂，我唱得那么难听吗？”柳济鸿有些疲倦的声音在他耳边响起。

方星现摇摇头。

“说句话吧。随便说什么也行。妈的，汇报一下今天交接工作的情况也可以啊。说句话吧，星现。看看我也行。”

柳济鸿听起来很挫败。而方星现越来越觉得这整件事都很不公平。

“让我来给你理一下逻辑。”他听到自己的声音从指缝里闷闷地透出来。“你让我给你干活儿，给我写歌词，喝多了抱着我要我记住你，背我回家，让我把所有值得高兴的事告诉你。带着我在上海玩，还带我去他妈的迪士尼看烟火……哈哈哈。

“然后我来找你了。现在你给我唱……唱那首歌，还要我别忘记。总是抢在我前面一步……”

他苦笑出声。

“你提出了这么多要求，还要让我走……你知道这样很他妈不负责任吧，柳济鸿？”

“不是我想放你走的。”柳济鸿说。“星现啊，看我一眼吧。”

方星现把手收起来，握成了拳，收回自己的口袋里。他用了最大的力气迫使自己转过头去，看着柳济鸿的眼睛。

“关于你的事花了我很久才想通。但最后我还是得出了一个结论。”柳济鸿说。“你大三的时候来上海，我那时已经……我不敢确定我们是不是已经处在了同一起跑线。你一毕业就来了上海——你不知道这半年我有多开心。然后总公司发了通知——你在听我说吗？”

他看起来似乎也很害怕。方星现点头，颤抖着呼出一口白气。也许他们是真的扯平了也说不定。

“你回去之后他们会给你升职。”柳济鸿说，不时地停下来，咬着嘴唇。“不久之后我们也许就是平级了。甚至不久以后，就会换成我来追赶你的步伐了。这是真的。我不能自私地把你留在上海，在我的手下做一个月月DPI第一的职员。懂吗？如果按照我自己的本意，我永远也不会让你去任何地方——”

方星现捂住了柳济鸿的嘴。

“柳助教，你太啰嗦了。前面那堆我都懂的道理都是废话。至于喜欢这件事情……你一直都没追上我。”

他凑近过去。

“我只需要最后这句话而已。”

他把手松开了。

柳济鸿用力亲吻他。他们拥抱彼此，像将死之人抱住最后一块海上的浮冰。

 

“这也太他妈肥皂剧了。”最后方星现喘着粗气说，嘴唇贴着柳济鸿长了点点胡茬的下巴。“还是个海外情节剧。”

“可能是因为我长得像玄彬吧。”柳济鸿厚颜无耻地说。

“滚一边去。”

“那你撒手啊？”

 

 

_说起来，星现。你相信那首歌的歌词吗？生活是美好的？_

_那要看和谁在一起了。没人开黑的守望先锋对我来说，吸引力就不是那么大。_

_总体意义上呢？没有我呢？_

_那就只唱一句吧，“life goes full circle”。循环往复。有点没意思。_

_关于这个循环往复……也可以换一种方式思考呀。比如说——_

_比如说？_

_[人事调任通知-柳济鸿.pdf]_

_……哈。_

_请方专员做好迎接领导的准备。_

_是主管。方主管。_

_还是压你一级。请做好迎接领导的准备。_

_需要我给您定飞机票吗？到机场接机？给您做个司机？尽管吩咐，我才懒得从命。_

_只要给你的爱人开个门就可以了，臭小子。_

 

 

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this. Maybe one day my English will be good so that I can translate my fic, but now my hands are tied. The world needs more jjojehong.


End file.
